


A Fan-Fucking-Tastic Cycle

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autofellatio, Facials, M/M, Mentions of barebacking and felching, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bendy!Merlin can suck his own cock and DirtyTalking!Arthur can turn him on like no other. In other terms, four thousand words of utterly shameless, dirty porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fan-Fucking-Tastic Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from [my LJ](http://bend-me-baby.livejournal.com/10038.html#cutid1)! For [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/28101.html?thread=27262149#t27262149) KMM prompt.

Merlin’s lips were stretched wide and as red as blood as they wrapped themselves around Arthur’s cock, tongue pressing along the thick vein under Arthur’s shaft. Arthur cursed as Merlin tongued hard at his slit and then proceeded to bob his head up and down Arthur’s erection quickly, sucking hard and eagerly, taking in as much as he could, his hand fisting the small part he couldn’t reach. The tight, wet heat of Merlin’s mouth was glorious as he created a fast rhythm, paying attention to and twirling his tongue around the head of Arthur’s cock on every pull. The spindly fingers of Merlin’s left hand gripped Arthur’s hip tight to hold him in place, hard enough to leave marks that Merlin hoped lasted for days.  
  
Giving head was one thing Merlin always enjoyed doing during sex. He loved the heat, the heaviness and the taste of another man’s cock in his mouth, loved the power of breaking a man down until he could only speak in grunts and monosyllables. Arthur – blond haired, blue eyed, way out of his league, Arthur – had the perfect cock. It was just thick enough for Merlin’s mouth to fit tightly around and was long enough that Merlin had to push himself to even come close to deep throating Arthur to get his full length in. Merlin would suck Arthur off all day if he could.  
  
Arthur realized that Merlin was good, really good, at sucking cock and he concentrated on not falling over from his standing position by the bed. Merlin sat on the edge of it, practically worshipping him with his mouth and clever hands. Pleasure shot up and down Arthur’s spine as Merlin pulled off his prick with an obscene sound to mouth down the underside to his balls, licking and sucking them into his mouth all the while fisting Arthur’s dick.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Arthur breathed, his breathing ragged as Merlin rolled his balls with his hand and tugged gently. Arthur removed his hand from Merlin’s shoulder to outline Merlin’s puffy bottom lip with his thumb, one of Merlin’s many features that attracted Arthur to him in the first place. His breath hitched as Merlin’s tongue darted out and licked the tip of his thumb before wrapping his lips around the appendage.  
  
“Fuck, you don’t know how good your mouth is,” Arthur said, his voice deep and gravelly.  
  
Merlin pulled back from Arthur’s thumb with a hoarse chuckle. His looked up at Arthur, his hands not pausing from their movements, with a wide smile. “Actually, I do,” he replied.  
  
Arthur didn’t believe Merlin. It was easy not to since many men this day and age liked to boast about their nonexistent prowess and abilities in the bedroom. He wasn’t too sure he could believe a _yoga_ instructor of all people either. A yoga instructor he picked up at a dingy bar.  
  
Of course, Merlin just had to prove him wrong.  
  
Arthur watched with wide eyes as, after a few tugs to his own prick (which was on the larger side, Arthur had to give him that) and a cheeky grin, Merlin scooted back a bit on the bed and curled in on himself. His hand guided his length into his mouth and Arthur watched as Merlin’s own cock disappeared behind his lips; the sight made Arthur’s dick jump and harden even more, if possible. He watched as Merlin moved up and down his own length, taking more and more of himself in until he reached about a third of the way. Arthur’s hand curled around his own cock, jerking himself, as Merlin’s head began to move up and down as fast as possible. Not many men could do what Merlin was doing.  
  
Sucking his own cock wasn’t as pleasing as someone else doing it, Merlin thought, but the feel of a mouth around his dick and a weight on his tongue was more than enough to create arousal in him. With Arthur watching him get off, Merlin felt even more stimulated and eager to pleasure himself.  
  
Taking in shaky breaths, Arthur kneeled onto the bed beside Merlin, keeping his eyes on Merlin’s hollowed out cheeks as he sucked hard around the head of his own dick. The lewd sound of suction filled the small bedroom of Merlin’s flat, turning Arthur on even more. With his free hand, Arthur ran his fingers through the dark mop of black hair, brushing the strands away from Merlin’s forehead.  
  
“That’s so hot,” he moaned. Arthur leaned over Merlin’s back and placed open mouth kisses along the knobs of Merlin’s spine. He could hear Merlin’s breathing get heavier through his nose as he moved his way across his back and around to his neck.  
  
His hand strayed away from Merlin’s hair and slowly kneaded their way up Merlin’s thigh.  
As Arthur’s hand began massaging Merlin’s balls, making Merlin’s rhythm falter temporarily, he whispered into Merlin’s ear, “Could you come from that? Come from sucking your own cock?”  
  
Arthur smirked as Merlin’s eyes squeezed shut and he moaned. Merlin learned that Arthur’s voice, all posh and arrogant, had the capability of sending him off earlier than he wanted to.  
  
“I wanna see it,” Arthur then said when he got an idea. His tongue traced along the rim of Merlin’s absolutely ridiculous ear. He sucked and nipped at the lobe making Merlin whine deep in his throat and sending the vibrations straight to his cock.  
  
“Could you do it on your back?” Arthur asked, making marks behind Merlin’s ear.  
  
Merlin pulled back with a wet pop and Arthur had to hold back a groan at the sight of Merlin’s glistening red lips. Merlin caught his breath and let his erection fall against his stomach. “Yeah,” he said before stretching out his back and neck, getting rid of the cricks and getting ready for the strain he was about to put himself through.  
  
Arthur helped Merlin situate himself in the middle of the bed, a pillow sitting behind his upper back. Arthur watched as Merlin did some, what he assumed, yoga moves, pulling his legs toward his chest while breathing slowly and steadily. When he did, Arthur’s mouth watered as Merlin’s dusty pink hole appeared, shamelessly on display for him. Merlin started to lift his back off the bed, supported by his arms that rested on his hips once he was positioned the right way. He could tell it was harder to breathe this way for Merlin, but Arthur vowed that it would be worth it.  
  
Arthur shuffled up behind Merlin’s back and used his hands to caress Merlin’s sides. He looked over Merlin’s arse, past the tight hole and heavy sac, into the v that Merlin’s legs created to see Merlin’s cock hanging perfectly over his own mouth. Merlin’s eyes connected with Arthur’s as he slowly curled his back and took his cock into his mouth once again. His hips moved faintly in tandem with his head, once again enthusiastically sucking his length and making pleased noises.  
  
“Fuck, just like that,” Arthur encouraged. Arthur massaged the globes of Merlin’s arse as he sat back slightly, hovering over the beginning of Merlin’s crack. With his tongue, Arthur drew a line across the part.  
  
Merlin started with a groan when he felt Arthur’s tongue on him. His hips bucked upward at the touch of Arthur’s tongue dragging across his hole and over his balls. He had an idea that something like this might happen when Arthur had told him to roll onto his back, but thinking about it and having it actually happen were two very different things.  
  
Arthur threw Merlin a smirk, who looked back at him with heavy eyes and flushed cheeks, and used his hands to open Merlin wider for himself. He leaned down and began circling Merlin’s entrance with light licks and feathery kisses. Then he started pushing into Merlin with his tongue, earning muffled cries as he worked Merlin open only using his mouth.  
  
A few times Merlin had to pull away from his erection to catch his breath. Arthur’s tongue was wickedly stretching and filling him. Merlin was as hard as a rock and didn’t know how much longer he could take Arthur’s tongue in him.  
  
Soon enough, Merlin felt Arthur’s finger pushing its way inside of him alongside his tongue, making Merlin pull off himself again groaning, “ _Oh my God_. Fucking – shit.”  
  
Arthur smiled against Merlin’s hole as his body ate up the index finger that easily slipped inside with all of Arthur’s spit dripping from Merlin’s arse. Arthur moved back slightly and wiped his mouth, messy with Merlin’s taste and his own saliva, with the back of his hand. He eyed the debauched looking man below him. Merlin had his head thrown back as far as he could get in the position he was in and was biting hard against his lower lip. The scene was glorious.  
  
“Look at you,” Arthur whispered haughtily. “Your greedy little hole is eating my finger right up.” Arthur smiled at the answering groan from below.  
  
As his fingers worked Merlin open, Arthur moved over to Merlin’s sac that was tight against his body. He sucked and rolled the balls in his mouth and used his tongue to whirl around the wrinkled skin.  
  
Merlin felt like he was on sensory overload and tried his best to focus on sucking himself, but Arthur’s finger thrusting into him with just the right amount of roughness made him lose all sense of thought.  
  
From the angle he was at, Arthur tried his best to find Merlin’s prostate, but had some difficulty. After slipping in a second finger, he was able to reach deeper and after a few searching strokes, he brushed against the bundle of nerves. Merlin cried out loudly and his hips shot upward; only Arthur’s hand prevented him from uncurling fully.  
  
Breathing was hard because Merlin was wound up so tight with arousal and heat. Merlin knew he was about to come at any second. Arthur’s tongue was still moving about his balls and his fingers were hitting his prostate almost every thrust.  
  
Merlin was panting and babbling incoherently. “Oh yeah. Fu-fuck. _Arthur_. God.”  
  
Arthur kept his eyes locked on Merlin’s face that was screwed up with absolute pleasure; his eyes shut, mouth hanging open in bliss, and his cock swaying above his mouth with every jerk of his hips. In his mouth, Arthur could feel Merlin tighten even more and pulled off.  
  
“Come on, Merlin. Come for me. I want to see you come for me.”  
  
With Arthur’s words and stars exploding behind his eyes, Merlin cried, “ _Oh fuck, Arthur!_ ” and felt himself go taut before he came hard, his dick twitching and his own come hitting his face and landing in his mouth. Blood rushed through his system and pleasure rolled through his body in the aftershocks of what Merlin thought was probably the best orgasm he ever had in his life.  
  
Arthur had watched as Merlin fell apart underneath him, his own seed splashing across his high cheekbones, over the bridge of his pointed nose, and over his swollen lips, and knew he was ready to beat off too. Merlin’s hole tightening around his fingers and come all over his pale face was more than enough for Arthur to awkwardly grab at his cock and come after half a dozen quick strokes, painting Merlin’s bed sheets with his own release.  
  
Arthur slowly pulled out his fingers and slumped over beside Merlin on his stomach, breathing heavily and wincing as his sensitive prick hit the bed. He watched Merlin slowly uncurl himself from the uncomfortable position, still panting when his body finally laid flat.  
  
“I think you broke me,” Merlin groaned as he started to stretch. He paused after a second, his face slanting and looking obscene with semen. “And I think I just laid down in your come.”  
  
Arthur just laughed and buried his face into the bed, trying to think of a way to do this all over again.  
  
*  
  
Arthur’s breath hitched as three of Merlin’s fingers thrust in and out of him, loosening his hole quickly. It wasn’t very often that Arthur bottomed, but he knew that this was going to be one hell of an experience. Then again, morning sex was usually more than enjoyable and Arthur had been thinking of this since he had woken up, waiting for Merlin to do the same.  
  
Merlin’s eyes were zeroed in on his fingers as they disappeared into Arthur’s body. His left hand massaged Arthur’s surprisingly soft thigh as he reigned small kisses on the inside of Arthur’s other thigh and around his hips. He frequently bypassed Arthur’s leaking cock in order to make the man below him last longer, but couldn’t resist swirling his tongue around the head and pressing hard just below the head every so often.  
  
There were not many times that Merlin did this act for anyone (it would be his fourth time, fucking and blowing at the same time, if anyone was counting), because no one really knew that he _could_ , but Arthur had suggested and Merlin more than readily agreed.  
  
When Arthur’s hips started canting to match Merlin’s rhythm as his fingers brushed against Arthur’s prostate on almost every other thrust, Merlin knew it was time. He pulled his long fingers out of Arthur, making him moan slightly. For an apology, Merlin gave Arthur’s tip a swift lick, tasting the precome that had gathered there. As Merlin pulled away, his eyes lingered on the gaping pink hole just waiting to be filled and felt his mouth water just thinking about it.  
  
After putting on a condom and adding a little lube, Merlin situated himself like he had the night before, his legs hanging over the edge of his bed, just enough so that his feet laid flat on the floor. Merlin looked over to Arthur, whose hair was still rumpled from sleep and was looking at him through heavy eyes from his position on his back, and with a grin Merlin tugged on Arthur’s ankle, giving him the message.  
  
Arthur smirked in response to Merlin’s almost childish grin and moved over to Merlin, not having to go very far on the small bed. He immediately swung his leg over Merlin’s and huffed a laugh as Merlin instantly grabbed onto his hips and nuzzled at the hair below his navel, Arthur’s erection bumping Merlin’s sharp cheekbones.  
  
“Come on,” Arthur breathed, running his hand through Merlin’s black locks and gently tugging. “I don’t wanna come before you even get inside me.”  
  
Merlin chuckled and grinned up at Arthur. “Hurry up then,” he countered, squeezing his fingers around the flesh of Arthur’s hips.  
  
Arthur gave Merlin a mocking glare as Merlin leaned back slightly letting Arthur shuffle forward over Merlin’s hips. He gripped Merlin’s length and gave him a few strokes, earning a low grunt of approval in return. Spreading his knees out, Arthur guided Merlin to his stretched out hole that was slick with an unnecessary amount of lube. Arthur let out a breath as the head breached him, his breathing unsteady as Merlin’s dick stretched him even further than he was prepared for. Arthur hissed at the burn, but steadily took Merlin in further and further, moving up and down in short movements to get used to Merlin’s girth.  
  
Merlin’s fingers gripped Arthur’s hips tight. When the head of his cock penetrated Arthur, he bit his lip in order to stop himself from making any noise. His breathing was heavy as the tight heat of Arthur’s arse took him in more, creating just enough friction to stop Merlin from snapping his hips up and burying himself into the warmth that enveloped him. He focused on not coming early from the sight of Arthur impaling himself on him. How embarrassing would that be?  
  
“God, you feel perfect,” Merlin moaned quietly. “So tight.”  
  
Merlin watched with wide eyes as his cock disappeared into Arthur’s body and felt a little disappointed when Arthur’s erection had lost some of its stiffness. So Merlin remedied that by curving his back partially and covering the head of Arthur’s prick with his mouth, twirling his tongue and sucking hard. His efforts were rewarded with a choked off shout, Arthur’s hole almost painfully tightening around his dick, and his hips snapping toward Merlin’s mouth before sinking back down further than he originally was.  
  
Gently, Merlin placed a hand on the middle of Arthur’s chest and pushed him lightly. Arthur took the hint and leaned back enough to rest his hands on Merlin’s knobby knees. This gave Merlin more room to move his head without hitting Arthur in the stomach.  
  
“Oh, shit. _Fuck_ ,” Arthur groaned as he finally fully sheathed himself on Merlin and Merlin continued to drive him crazy with his mouth. It was the perfect touch of uncomfortable with an overwhelming consensus of _incredible_ , being stuffed full with Merlin’s cock and his own dick being worked on by Merlin’s mouth. It was like a threesome with only one other partner.  
  
Merlin had pulled off Arthur momentarily, not moving in order for Arthur to adjust. His hand slowly jacked Arthur off, just enough to keep him aroused, using the precome that gathered at the tip and his spit to slick his hand. He bit off a moan at the sight of Arthur’s face twisted in pure pleasure, his head titled back, showing off the tendons of his neck.  
  
Merlin leaned forward and kissed the middle of Arthur’s chest, open mouthed and sloppy. He trailed his mouth over the smatter of dark blond chest hair to Arthur’s pink nipple. His tongue traced the edge before brushing the flat of his tongue over the area and latching his mouth to it. The tip of his tongue rubbed hard at the peaked nub, eliciting a rocking of Arthur’s hips.  
  
“Merlin,” Arthur choked out, his hand immediately grabbing at the back of Merlin’s head, holding him in place. He looked down and watched as Merlin’s reddened, swollen lips attached themselves to his nipple, tongue swirling and teeth nipping. Before long it became sensitive and Arthur started pushing down on Merlin’s head. Merlin complied and dragged his sinful mouth down Arthur’s solid stomach, pausing briefly to dip his tongue in Arthur’s navel and along the hair trailing below it.  
  
Curling his back and taking deep breaths, Merlin swallowed Arthur back down, his hand fisting the section he couldn’t reach because of the angle. His tongue swept over the head, tasting the precome that had gathered there and eagerly swallowed. “Fuck. That mouth of yours,” Arthur blabbed as pleasure wracked every inch of his body.  
  
Slowly, Arthur rocked up and down, Merlin’s mouth swallowing more of his length with every lift and his cock dragging imperiously slow and slippery along his insides. And soon Arthur needed _more_.  
  
Arthur set a quick pace, lifting up and slamming back down as fast as he could. Merlin held his head in place, letting Arthur fuck his mouth, his cheeks as hollow as he could get them around Arthur’s cock and his tongue putting as much pressure as it could; Merlin fucking Arthur, Arthur fucking Merlin’s mouth. A fan-fucking-tastic cycle that neither wanted to end.  
  
The sound of heavy breathing and skin slapping filled the room along with the noises Arthur and Merlin were making with their mouths.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck yeah_ ,” Arthur chanted as he bounced up and down in Merlin’s lap, Merlin’s dick finally hitting his prostate with every thrust downward. “Unh, your dick. Your _mouth_. Fuck.”  
  
Merlin choked once and a while if Arthur thrust farther up than before, but mainly he was moaning frequently around the heavy weight in his mouth. The filthy sounds of slurping and spit rubbing against skin was making the air heady and musky around them. He loved the sounds they were making, as if they were making a porno where the actors pretended to be into it and _acted_ accordingly, but Merlin knew these noises were real. Arthur’s raspy voice sent a thrill down his spine and directly into his cock and the squelching noise of the lube around his cock as it entered Arthur made his heart pound a few beats faster and more heat pool low in his belly.  
  
Merlin’s hands ran themselves everywhere on Arthur’s body; his fingers circling Arthur’s nipples, his hands exploring the expanse of Arthur’s lower back, and finally settling themselves on the rounded flesh of Arthur’s pert arse. His hands pulled the cheeks apart, opening Arthur even further. The index finger of his left hand found the place where their bodies connected, making Arthur jerk harder as Merlin’s finger trailed the wet swollen hole clutching at him. His right hand moved forward across Arthur’s hip to play with Arthur’s balls that were tight against his body. He rolled them in his hand, tugged and let his fingers rub at his perineum.  
  
Arthur was in heaven and didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. He had no control over his mouth which kept spilling out curse words and grunting noises. His thighs were trembling, but managed to keep himself up and moving. His shoulders and arms were shaking, his hands doing their best to hold on tight. Merlin’s hands kept pushing him closer to the edge as they rubbed themselves over his body. Though, he knew he was done for when he felt the tip of Merlin’s finger slide into him alongside his cock, stretching him just a bit further.  
  
“Shit. I’m gonna – _fuck_ – I’m gonna,” he said, trying his best to warn Merlin so he could pull off. But when Merlin did nothing but suck that much harder and squeeze his balls, Arthur let himself go. His vision momentarily blurred as he emptied his load into Merlin’s willing mouth with a shout and rode off his orgasm, using one of his hands to squeeze out every drop of come into Merlin and used his fingers to push the excess come back into Merlin’s mouth.  
  
Arthur’s hole clenched hard around his prick as he came and the tight friction was just enough to push Merlin closer to the brink. Merlin moaned as he tried to swallow every last spot of bitter come, but some ended up slipping out the sides of his mouth back down Arthur’s cock and over his chin. He took Arthur’s fingers into his mouth when Arthur pressed them to his lips and cleaned off his fingers.  
  
Arthur had paused briefly to let the waves of pleasure roll from the tips of his toes to his fingertips before he continued to quickly rock up and down on Merlin’s hard length tightening his hole around him. He tugged Merlin’s head up and pulled him into a messy kiss that involved too much tongue, spit, and heavy breathing; though perfect all the same for the situation. Arthur licked up the remnants of his seed from Merlin’s chin and the corners of his mouth.  
  
He moved his mouth to just below Merlin’s jaw and said quickly, “Come on, Merlin. Come for me. Just imagine if we went bare, and you – unh – you fucked me raw with this big cock of yours and came in-inside me. I’d be so fucking wet and open for that brilliant mouth of yours to – _fuck_ – clean up the mess you made with your jizz dr-dripping out of me. You’d eat that right up, wouldn’t you?”  
  
All the while, Merlin shut his eyes tight as he listened to Arthur’s words, babbling and whining in the back of his throat. “Yeah. Fuck, _Arthur_. Oh my God. Fuckfuckfuck.”  
  
He thought of Arthur on his hands and knees, his hole puffy and wet from Merlin’s cock fucking him open fast and hard. He imagined his come dribbling out of Arthur’s hole, leaning over, licking it all up and swallowing it down.  
  
“Come now, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur growled in Merlin’s ear and licked the shell.  
  
Merlin might’ve made an embarrassing noise as he came hard, but couldn’t be arsed to care; his cock pulsing with his release into Arthur who was helping him ride it out. He fell back against the bed as his hips rocked up to meet Arthur’s body, his shoulders and head hanging off the opposite side of the twin sized bed. His body shook from the orgasm, his limbs feeling useless and limp, his eyes going out of focus for a few seconds.  
  
As Merlin’s cock went soft, Arthur slowly lifted himself, wincing slightly at the burn as Merlin’s limp cock slipped out of him. He tugged the used condom off Merlin, tied it up, and threw it in the direction of the trash can in the corner of the messy room.  
  
Arthur looked up at Merlin and grinned. Merlin looked like he was just fucked within an inch of his life, his hair skewed from Arthur’s fingers, his cheeks flushed, and his lips red, swollen and wet. Arthur gingerly laid down on his stomach next to Merlin, horizontally across the bed and his legs hanging loosely off the edge of it. He lightly clenched his hole that was still sensitive and loose, and shivered lightly when he felt it still gaping for something to fill it.  
  
Arthur sighed in contentment and asked Merlin nonchalantly, his voice rough, “So what are you doing for the rest of the day?”  
  
Merlin looked over to Arthur, his pupils still blown wide, and grinned.


End file.
